Aquel pelirrojo
by Arinsa
Summary: Ari Kumamoto un día en el tren se encuentra a un chico pelirrojo, cual se enamoro a primera vista y hará todo lo posible para buscarlo, y establecer una relación con él; ¿como amigos o como novios...? Especial para AriKuma


Hola chicos, aquí Arinsa con un One-shot~

Este es un One-shot especial dedicado para AriKuma como premio de un concurso del año pasado (lamento mucho la espera). Hubo muchos contratiempos que no me dejaban seguir escribiendo o subirlo a Fanfiction, pero bueno, ¡aquí esta! Tarde un año, pero cumplí en hacerlo; como siempre digo: "Puede que tarde en actualizar pero nunca lo abandonare".

Ari espero que disfrutes de tu premio que ya volvió de sus vacaciones de Canadá :'D

Igualmente espero que a todos ustedes les guste~

Disfruten a lectura nwn

* * *

 **Aquel pelirrojo (Especial para Arikuma)**

Era un viernes con una mañana cálida, los pájaros cantaban, las personas iban a trabajar o a la escuela con energía; era un excelente día…pero no para Ari.

Ella estaba despierta con ojos soñolientos, mirando el techo; cuando de pronto se escuchó una alarma de parte de un celular.

―¡Nooo!…según yo estaba preparada para escuchar la alarma. Pero es imposible para mi levantarme tan temprano ―Se susurró para sí misma, mientras se volteaba dispuesta a dormir nuevamente. La alarma se detuvo. Ari ya estaba profundamente dormida, pero…la alarma sonó otra vez, esta vez con más volumen. Lo ignoraba, pero no importaba cuanto lo ignoraba, sonaba alarma tras alarma…

―¡Ya me levante! ―Se sentó de sopetón y apago la alarma de su celular, que yacía en su mesita de noche― ¿Por qué estoy tan loca, como para poner 10 alarmas para despertarme? ―Sobaba su ojo derecho mientras tanto bostezaba con sueño.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, y después a arreglarse con su uniforme. En seguida, cuando termino de arreglarse fue a desayunar.

―Que rico~~ Me siento renovada ―Comía hotcakes con helado de postre. Al terminar de comer fue a buscar sus preciadas galletas en la cocina, para comérselas en el camino― ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están las galletas que compre ayer? ―Abría cada cajón inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

―Ay, no sé, son tus cosas. ―Respondió su madre quien se encontraba en el jardín regando sus flores― Que mala madre eres ―Murmuro, con un ligero puchero en su rostro cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron― Con que aquí estabas, my love~ ―Abrazaba su paquete de galletas.

Guardo sus galletas en su mochila y salió de su casa― ¡Ma, ya me voy! ―Dijo mientras corría― Que te vaya bien, hija.

Ya estando dentro del tren, se sentó y reviso su celular― Con razón no hay mucha gente en el tren. Es una hora antes de la que normalmente salgo… ―Guardo su celular, y empezó a comer sus galletas mientras miraba a su alrededor cuando vio a un chico que estaba sentado en los asientos de su derecha. Era pelirrojo, con ojos rojos y uniforme negro.

«Oh, mi dios. Es tan guapo» Sus ojos se iluminaron y empezó a observar detenidamente al muchacho.

«Creo que me veo como si fuera una acosadora…» Rápidamente desvió la mirada, y se le ocurrió una gran idea. «¡Solo tengo que tomarle una foto! Digo, para el recuerdo, porque sé que nunca lo volveré a ver y no me atrevería a hablarle…» Pensando en eso; en su celular abrió la aplicación de la cámara y lo puso en su oreja derecha y empezó a conversar, fingiendo tener una llamada.

―Sí, claro. Aunque este sábado iré a la casa de mi tía, así que… ―Mientras "conversaba", presiono el botón para tomarle una foto al chico, pero para su mala suerte el flash estaba encendido.

La mayoría de personas que se encontraba en el tren voltearon a verla, incluso el pelirrojo. Ari un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido, sentía como se le bajaba la sangre, quería escapar de esas miradas o deseaba regresar el tiempo. Para su poca buena suerte, el tren ya había llegado a su destino y abría sus puertas; Ari corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo incluso que hasta chocaba con la gente.

En cuanto llego a su escuela, fue directamente al baño a refrescar su rostro; su piel se veía algo pálida, poco a poco estaba tornando su color habitual. A decir verdad era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso en público. Fue a su salón, y se sentó en su pupitre a comer sus galletas, y esperando a que el resto de su clase llegaran. «¿A qué escuela ira?» Se preguntó mirando a través de la ventana.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegó la hora de descanso; fue a la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa que habitualmente se sienta. Mientras comía su almuerzo, cierta chica de cabello café oscuro se sentó en frente de ella.

―¿Qué quisiste decir con ese mensaje? _"Le quise tomar una foto y salió el flash"_ ―Desenvolvía el plástico de su torta y le daba un mordisco―. No pude explicar todo, porque ya había empezado las clases… ―Ari y su amiga no iban en el mismo salón de clases por lo que conversaban por medio de mensajes.

Ari le contó todo lo sucedido y le mostró la foto del chico― Creo haberlo visto en alguna parte ―Dijo con calma, mientras tanto Ari casi se tiraba encima de la mesa, acercando su rostro con el de ella― ¡Dime! ¡¿Dónde lo vistes?! ―Sacudía solos hombros de su amiga― ¡T-Tranquilízate! Te diré, así que suéltame ¡que vomitare! ―Dejo de sacudirla y la peli café prosiguió hablando.

―Sin mal recuerdo, creo que asiste a la misma escuela que mi hermano mayor…su nombre era, la escuela Nanimori ―Siguió comiendo con calma, y Ari salto de emoción al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga― ¡Bien! Plan Nº 0: Ir a la escuela Nanimori a buscar al pelirrojo. ―Hablo en plan― ¿Acabas de olvidar que te vio tomarle una foto? ―Tomo de su botella de té, hablando tranquilamente. Ari la ignoro completamente.

«Dije que iba venir a buscarlo, pero… ¡después de lo que paso en el tren no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara!» _"Te lo dije"_ Se escuchó las palabras de su amiga en eco en la mente de Ari.

En estos momentos Ari estaba afuera de la escuela Nanimori, observando a cada uno de los estudiantes que salían. «Tienen uniforme diferente al del chico… ¿no se habrá equivocado? Si es así, ¡estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo aquí!».

Al final se marchó resignada de no poder volver a verlo. Es el amor a primera vista que solo dura hasta su destino en el autobús, un amor no correspondido; eso pensó.

Paso por un parque, que por alguna razón había un grupo de gatos reunidos. «¿Algún anciano estará alimentándolos como lo hacen habitualmente?». Se acercó hacia donde estaban los gatos y para su sorpresa, no era un anciano quien los estaba alimentando, si no su "amor no correspondido".

―¡Chico pelirrojo ha aparecido! ―Grito emocionada, extendiendo su brazo hacia al frente― ¿Eh? ―Escucho por parte del chico, quien la estaba viendo. «¡Rayos! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!». Observando por todo su alrededor con desesperación, vio un árbol cerca suyo y se escondió detrás de el. «¡Por favor, que no me haya escuchado! Ya es la segunda vez que pierdo la oportunidad de hablarle correctamente… ¿tanta mala suerte tengo?».

―D-Disculpa, pero creo que no hay necesidad de ocultarse…ya que te he visto. ―Ari vio de reojo al chico y poco a poco se fue despejando del árbol― ¿Tú eras la chica del tren, verdad? ―Se exalto al escuchar eso―. ¡¿Me recordaste?! ―Sonrió, pero cambio su expresión a una avergonzada― ¡Perdón por eso! ¡No te estaba acosando! ¡Si enamorarme de un chico a primera vista es un crimen…me declaro culpable! ―Movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, nerviosa sin recordar lo que dijo al final.

―¡¿E-E-Estas e-e-enamorada de m-mi?! ―Al escuchar eso, el pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta no más poder y trataba de ocultarlo tapándose con las palmas de sus manos―. ¡¿Qué dije, que?! ―Ari también se sonrojo al igual que el muchacho― ¡Esto es demasiado pronto! Se supone que me confesaría una vez que nos conociéramos mejor… estoy 96% segura que el día de hoy la suerte no está de mi lado. ―Se susurró para sí misma lo último.

―Um… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―Una vez calmado, empezó a hablar―. Yo soy Enma Kozato… ―Ari se dio unos golpes en los cachetes, para calmarse― Mi nombre es Ari Kumamoto, un gusto en conocerte… ¿supongo?

―Bueno… ¿empezamos de cero, A-Ari? ―Se levantó del asiento y le extendió su mano― ¡Sí! ―Estrecharon sus manos sonriendo uno al otro―. ¿A qué escuela asistes, Enma? ―Soltaron sus manos y continuaron conversando― A la escuela Nanimori.

―Asisto a la escuela ********. Por cierto, ¿Por qué llevas un uniforme diferente a los demás de tu escuela? ―Recordó su visita a la escuela hace unos momentos― Yo me traslade de escuela. Antes asistía a la escuela Shimon.

―¿Escuela Shimon? No he escuchado de ella… ―Se puso en posición de estar pensando― Es porque es de la ciudad vecina. ―Sonríe un poco nervioso― Ya veo ―Empezó a reírse un poco― Nunca he ido a la ciudad vecina.

―Deberías ir algún día, es muy linda ―Acaricio su cabello, mientras sonreía―. Oye, ¿Por qué no nos intercambiamos los números de celular?...digo, si quieres…podríamos vernos luego ―Sacaba el celular de su mochila a paso lento con miedo a lo que contestara― ¡Claro! No le veo el problema ―Sonrió con timidez.

Ari se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.― ¡Viva! ¡Tengo el número del chico pelirrojo! ―Estiro sus brazos y dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad―. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme pelirrojo? Es algo vergonzoso… ―Rascaba su mejilla, avergonzado―. ¡Entendido! ¿Enma? ―La chica lo miraba confundida, ya que el chico se había agachado a recoger algo del piso― ¿Esto es tuyo? ―Mostraba un llavero de una galleta.

―¡Si, es mío! ―Grito con alegría. Agarro dicho llavero y reviso su celular― Creo que se me cayó al sacar el celular…espero que no vuelva a suceder ―Colocaba el llavero en su celular con cuidado― ¡Ah! También tienes un llavero de un oso ―Señalo el llavero― ¡Los osos y las galletas son mis cosas más favoritas! Así que si tienes galletas no dudes en dármelas ―Se señaló así misma sonriendo en grande.

Escucho unas pequeñas carcajadas por parte de Enma, la peli café no dijo nada― E-Eres tan g-graciosa ―Dijo tratando de no reír más― ¿Gracias, supongo? Aunque, tienes razón, incluso yo me doy risa a mí misma ―Ari se contagio de la risa de Enma, y pasaron un buen rato así.

Iban de camino a casa, el sol estaba bajando, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer―. Oye, para recordártelo, lo de las galletas es en serio. ―Lo miro fijamente― Si ―Dio una pequeña risa y prosiguió hablando― Cada vez que vea una galleta me acordare de ti ―Enma la miro a los ojos y sonrió. Ari se sonrojo un poco, y fingió toser un poco, aclarando su garganta.

―¿Ahora se te dio de estar romántico? ―Guiño un ojo― ¡N-N-No es lo que quería d-decir! ―Se sonrojo nuevamente y trataba de ocultarlo― No te preocupes es una broma ―Rio.

―Bueno, yo me voy por aquí ―Camino hacia una calle y la señalo― Cuídate, Ari ―Sonreía y movía su mano en forma de despedida― ¡Nos vemos, Enma! ―Igualmente se despedía moviendo su mano.

Ya era de noche, después de un día algo "raro"; Ari se aventó a su cama, ya con su pijama, y abrazo su almohada.

―Oh, my god! Oh, my god! ¡No lo puedo creer! ―Pataleaba su cama y sonreía― ¿Finalmente podre tener un amor correspondido?

―¡Dios, pero Ari que cosas dices! ―Puso la almohada tapando su cara, y después de unos segundos la quito de su rostro, abrazándola otra vez― Espero ser más que su amiga… ―Cerro los ojos para finalmente quedarse dormida.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde ese encuentro; Ari y Enma, se reunían cada vez que podían, cada día se conocían mejor y sus lazos se estrechaban.

En este preciso momento, la peli café estaba afuera de la escuela Nanimori esperando a su preciado pelirrojo.

En cuanto vi a Enma salir del instituto salió corriendo a abrazarlo― ¡Enma! ―Sonreía mientras lo abrazaba― ¡¿Ari?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Sorprendido de la visita y abrazo inesperado de Ari, se sonrojo un poco― ¡Vine a darte una sorpresa!

―Oigan… ―Se escuchó una voz apenas audible atrás de ellos― ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces Enma? ―Soltó a Enma y se centró en ver al chico de cabello castaño― Si, es mi amigo. Tsuna, ella es Ari. Ari, él es Tsuna. ―Los presento a ambos, y estrecharon sus manos― Un gusto en conocerte, Tsuna ―Sonrió un poco seria― Igualmente, Ari ―Sonrió nerviosa.

―Para que lo sepas, Enma es mi novio ―Se abrazó del brazo de Enma, de manera cariñosa. Sus reacciones fueron gritos diciendo _"¡¿Qué?!"_ ― E-Enma no me habías d-dicho que tenías n-n-novia… ―Hablo el castaño nervioso y algo sonrojado― N-N-No eso no es… ―El pelirrojo esta de igual manera que Tsuna; Ari no dejo que prosiguiera hablando― Es una broma, chicos ―Soltó a Enma y rió un poco. Los chicos suspiraron al escuchar a Ari.

―Aunque…deseo que lo fuéramos… ―Susurro triste, y cambio su expresión rápidamente a una alegre. Se acercó a Tsuna y le susurro en el oído― Ni creas que te lo voy a dejar, no me voy a rendir ni ante a ti.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices..?! Yo no… ―Tsuna lucia muy nervioso y sonrojado por el comentario de la chica― Lose, pero aun así te lo advierto…por si las moscas ―Empezó a reír de la nada, mientras que Enma miraba extrañado a ambos.

…

«Enma, no ha mostrado ningún indicio de que se esté enamorando de mi…» «Supongo que es porque apenas nos conocemos o porque…en verdad no le gusto» Pensaba mientras miraba al pelirrojo a lo lejos comprando helado de un carrito.

Suspiro con pesadez― ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –Dijo Enma preocupado al verla suspirar― No, estoy bien. Lamento preocuparte. ―Sonrió, y agarro el helado de pedazos de galleta que sostenía el chico.

―Por cierto, ¡casi lo olvido! ―Buscaba entre sus cosas, dejando al pelirrojo confundido ante sus palabras― ¡Toma! ―Le dio un pequeño llavero de la mitad de una galleta― Esto es… ―Lo miraba confundido― Yo también tengo uno. Mira encajan ―Saco otro llavero con la otra mitad de la galleta y las unió― Es un pequeño regalo, es algo como… umm… ¿un símbolo de nuestra amistad? ―Dudaba decir esas palabras.

―¡Que bonito! Gracias, Ari. Lo atesorare ―Enma sonrió, y Ari se sonrojo al ver su expresión―. Oh, no me agradezcas… esta bien ―Sonrió un poco tímida.

Dos semanas después, Ari se encontraba paseando en el parque; cuando se encontró a un gato rascando algo en el suelo. Se acercó y agacho para ver lo que era, y no era ni nada menos que el llavero que le había reglado a Enma. Al principio pensó que se le había caído, ya que el chico era muy descuidado y torpe, pero se le vino a la mente que probablemente lo podría haber dejado a propósito. Trataba de dejar en pensar en eso, ya que tal vez no era cierto; ella creía en él y seguirá creyendo.

Se quedo sentada en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente, esperando _"algo"_ , mientras miraba el llavero de Enma.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba cierto pelirrojo corriendo por todas partes buscando _"algo"_ , hasta llegar a donde estaba Ari.

―¿A-Ari? ―Se preguntó al verla. La chica alzo la cabeza al escucharlo― ¿Enma?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Se cuestionó al mirarla tan sola― Ah, es solo que encontré esto… ―Alzo su mano, donde tenía el llavero de Enma― El llavero… ―No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Ari lo interrumpió― Dime, ¿lo dejaste abandonado a propósito? ―Se levantó de la banca y se acercaba poco a poco a él―. Si no lo querías me lo hubieras dicho ―Sin dejarle oportunidad de hablar a Enma; Ari lo veía con una expresión solitaria y fría.

―¡E-Eso no es cierto! ―Finalmente tuvo el valor para hablar, y por lo tanto agarro a Ari de los hombros para que le hiciera caso― S-Simplemente se me cayó… Al parecer el bolsillo de mi pantalón se rompió y sin darme cuenta se había caído… ―Lo último lo dijo un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido.

―Eso… ¿es verdad? ―Los ojos de Ari iban recuperando su brillo al escuchar la explicación del pelirrojo― Si, es verdad. Yo nunca dejaría algo importante a propósito ―Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

La chica empezó a sonreír, mientras su rostro se mostraba algo roja por la vergüenza que había pasado― Perdón, yo rápidamente salte a conclusiones drásticas. Enserio, lo lamento, Enma ―Se inclinaba un poco en forma de disculpa.

―No te preocupes, cosas como estas ocurren a menudo ―Rascaba su nuca por nerviosismo― Entonces, ¿por qué no lo pones en tu celular? Así no se te perderá nuevamente ―Ya alegre y aliviada, le entrego el llavero― Claro… ―Saco su celular y empezó a colocar el llavero en el.

La peli café agarro el celular del pelirrojo, desprevenidamente de él― O-Oye. ¿Qué haces? ―El chico trataba de quitarle el celular a Ari, pero esta no le dejaba― Solamente déjame revisar que este bien amarrado ―Reía mientras ajustaba el hilo del llavero― Listo, aquí tienes ―Le devolvió el celular.

―No me asustes así ―Suspiro el pelirrojo― Perdón, perdón. No lo volveré hacer~ ―Seguía riendo debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Pasaron dos semanas después de eso, y finalmente estaban de vacaciones. Ari estaba en su casa durmiendo como un tronco, no había nadie o algo que la despertaría de su 5to sueño.

―¡Jujuju! Que deliciosa galleta~ Me la comeré yo solita~ ―Hablaba sola en sus sueños, mientras abrazaba su almohada y babeaba en ella― ¡Oh, Enma! ¿Qué haces aquí mi lindo pelirrojo? ¿Que…? ¿Qué te quieres casar conmigo en el planeta de las galletas rodeado de osos..? Claro que acepto… Jujujuju

―Ari… ¡Ari! ―Gritaban su nombre pero esta no daba una respuesta en concreta― ¿Qué quieres? Estoy en mi boda con mi pelirrojo…~ ―Esta movía su mano, aun dormida, y no despertaba― ¡Vamos, Ari que ya son las 10 de la mañana! ¡Levántate ya! ―Quien le hablaba no era nadie más que su madre que estaba en la habitación de su hija, buscando una forma de despertarla.

―¡Hay un chico pelirrojo esperándote allá afuera, su nombre es Enma Kozato! ―Sin poder hacer algo más, agarro las sabanas que estaban envueltas en Ari y las jalo hacia el piso. Aparte del buen golpe que se dio en la cabeza para despertarse, eso no fue lo que hizo que despertara de sus locos sueño sino por lo que había dicho su madre― ¡¿Qué quien vino?! ―Grito sorprendida.

―Como te he dicho, un chico… ―Sin prestarle atención a lo que decía su madre, fue directamente a la ventana a ver el exterior, y si, definitivamente estaba el chico pelirrojo afuera de su casa esperándola― ¡OMG, OMG! ¡Dime que esto no es un sueño! ―Se pellizcaba los cachetes y los brazos para sentir dolor y asegurarse de que no era un sueño―. Yo iré a decirle que estarás lista en media hora, así que lo dejare pasar a la casa ―Su madre salió de la habitación de su hija a hacer lo que había dicho.

―¡Esto no es suficiente dolor! ¡Tengo asegurarme 100% que esto sea real y no fake! ―Agarro una pequeña caja y se la pego en la frente, lo que provoco que cayera el piso con un gran dolor en la frente― ¡Holy shit! Es verdad…

Después de una gran conmoción, empezó a arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo, y bajo a la sala, exactamente en media hora.

―Lamento la espera… Enma ―Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa― Oh, no te preocupes ―Le devolvió la sonrisa― ¿A dónde iremos? ―Pregunto interesada― Bueno… en eso estaba pensando ―Tan pronto que decidieron a donde ir, salieron hacia el centro comercial en tren.

―Hay mucha gente… ―Susurro a Enma quien estaba sentado a su lado y veía como la gente se amontonaba en el tren; por suerte pudieron agarrar asientos. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se bajaron del tren y se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial, donde también había mucha gente pasando por todos lados.

―¡¿A dónde iremos primero?! ―Pregunto emocionada al ver todas las tiendas que se encontraban ahí― A donde tú decidas ―Sonrió dulcemente, lo que provoco un sonrojo a la peli café, pero inesperadamente el estómago de esta gruño― S-Supongo que iremos a comer… ―Dijo nervioso al escuchar el estómago de esta― Si… ―Respondió avergonzada.

Fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante, donde estuvieron conversando y riendo por un buen rato. Cuando finalizaron de comer se dirigieron a muchas tiendas, pero la gran mayoría solo se quedaba Ari observando porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar.

«¿Por qué elegí ir el centro comercial…? Esto me recuerda que soy pobre» Mientras pensaba en eso, se seco una lagrima invisible en su mejilla― ¿Por qué no vemos aquí, Ari? ―Enma señalo una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de accesorios pequeños para cualquier tipo de cosas― ¡Si, vamos! ―Agarro de la mano al pelirrojo y lo arrastro corriendo hacia aquella tienda.

Se quedaron viendo lo que había en la mayoría de la tienda, Ari estaba dispuesta a comprar algo de ahí, ya que todo está barato―. Ari ―La llamo el pelirrojo y esta rápidamente volteo a verlo― ¿Qué pasa, Enma? ―Sonreía al verlo.

―¿Por qué no compramos esto…? ―Señalaba unos collares en forma de oso de color plateado, cuales les podías grabar un nombre― ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Lo quiero! ―Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de tener uno de esos― Comprare para ambos ―El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a la peli café emocionada por los collares, por lo que pidió a una de las encargadas de la tienda que quería un par del collar del oso con el nombre grabado de ellos.

Mientras Ari esperaba fuera de la tienda a que Enma terminara las compras― Hoy es un buen día~ ―Tatareaba mientras movía su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro―. Aquí están ―Salió Enma de la tienda mostrándole la bolsa con ambos collares― Ow~ ¡Ya lo quiero! ―Dijo de manera inquieta, esperando al chico que sacara los collares del bolso y le diera la suya― Toma ―Le dio uno de los collares a ella, cual inmediatamente se lo puso al igual que el chico.

En camino hacia las mesas de descanso, la peli café no quitaba de vista al collar de oso, cual estuvo moviendo con sus dedos hasta ver la parte trasera donde se supone que tenía que estar su nombre grabado… o era así.

―Oye, Enma ―Al hablarle hizo que se detuviera el nombrado― ¿Si? ―Volteo a verla― ¿Este no es tu collar…? Tiene tu nombre grabado ―Pregunto confusa al pensar que se había equivocado de collar― No, ese es tuyo… ―Aun confundida por ello, vio como el chico volteaba el oso donde estaba grabado el nombre de Ari― Eh… no entiendo ―Inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

―Veras… es que… ―El pelirrojo se veía algo avergonzado y desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando― Ari, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―Dijo finalmente sin rodeos y miraba fijamente a la peli café, cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas al segundo en que lo escucho― ¿H-Hablas e-enserio? ―Miraba al chico que también estaba sonrojado de la misma manera que ella― Si… Ari, me gustas… a-así que me gustaría… q-que fueras mi novia ―Cada palabra que pronunciaba se sonrojaba más y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro.

Ari quien se quedó sin habla ante la confesión del chico, se golpeó un poco la cabeza para finalmente reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo― ¡Y-Yo también! Digo a mí también me gustas, Enma. Si me gustaría ser tu novia, ¡he estado esperando esto desde hace bastante tiempo! ―Confeso sonrojada, y aun si poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Enma empezó a reír debido a lo último que dijo la peli café, estaba consiente que el día que la conoció, ella ya se había confesado de manera indirecta― ¡No te rías, Enma! ―Hizo un leve puchero debido a la vergüenza que tenía.

El pelirrojo extendió su mano hacia ella para que le correspondiera. Tímidamente lo agarro de la mano, y empezaron a caminar con las manos agarradas.

Desde ese día empezaron a salir, a decir verdad su relación progresaba lento debió a que ambos eran tímidos, aunque el más tímido era Enma y no Ari. Y esto fue el inicio de su relación cual florecerá más conforme los días.

FIN~

* * *

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews~ uwu


End file.
